


The Wait

by Pilaf



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Edgeplay, F/M, Fetish, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilaf/pseuds/Pilaf
Summary: Vegeta has come home from a bout of training away from Earth and Bulma, testing his Saiyan pride as always, bets him that he cannot wait an entire week without release. Vegeta readily agrees, having no idea what he is actually in for.





	1. Chapter 1

Vegeta rolled off of Bulma, a light shiver racing through his body as he withdrew. The Saiyan flopped next to her onto the bed, laying on his back and panting. Bulma laid still for a few seconds before sitting up slightly, brushing a lock of blue hair away from her face as she looked at her husband with a grin. Vegeta had come back home to Earth after a bout of intense training and, as always, the couple took some time for themselves as soon as they were able to. Bulma watched Vegeta quietly, the Saiyan already halfway passed out. After a moment one of his eyes popped open, glaring at Bulma.  
  
“What are you staring at?” Vegeta managed to say between breaths, still panting from exertion.  
  
“How do you do it?” asked Bulma after a brief pause. “How are you able to go so long without sex while training? I go crazy after just a couple of weeks...”  
  
“Tch” Vegeta sniffed, rolling over on his side to face away from her. “Unlike you humans, Saiyans don’t make up for a pathetic weakness by wanting to mate like rabbits. We just don’t care. Fighting is much more important.”  
  
“Just don’t care, eh?” Bulma responded with a giggle. “Then why do you want to still do anything at all?”  
  
“Well I, uh...I didn’t say it was completely off our radar” Vegeta sputtered. “It's simply less important. Saiyans have far more self-control than your species. The same discipline that allows us to train so hard also allows us to go without mating for long periods.”  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. “Ah yes, like the bastion of mental discipline known as Gok-“  
  
“Kakarot doesn’t count!” Vegeta raised his voice, interrupting her. “That buffoon has less self-control than our infant! He is not a prime example of the Saiyan race - I am.”  
  
“How could I forget that I’m being graced by the presence of the mighty prince of all Saiyans?” Bulma teased. She snuggled up behind Vegeta in a spooning position, playfully kissing his shoulder.  
  
“What is it with you and running your mouth whenever we finish mating?” Vegeta complained after a quick yawn, spent and winded. “Can we not simply rest in silence for a while?”  
  
“Ugh, fine” sighed Bulma, resting her head by Vegeta’s shoulder as she continued to cuddle with him.  
  
Bulma thought quietly, her mind running even through the peace of their afterglow. After a few minutes, a devilish smile crept onto her face. She did not like when Vegeta belittled the human race, especially considering their children had human blood. She had an idea that would knock her husband down a peg and give her some sexy fun at the same time.  
  
Bulma knew just how to begin talking in order to manipulate Vegeta’s ego. “So you say Saiyans, especially you, have a mental discipline that us humans could never hope to reach, eh?”  
  
“Mmm” Vegeta grunted in agreement, half-asleep.  
  
“If that’s the case then you can wait for a week without any kind of release at all, right? As in no self-care either?” Bulma continued, tapping her chin.  
  
“Mhm” Vegeta muttered in a louder tone, annoyed that Bulma would not left him drift off to sleep.  
  
“Let’s make a wager, then” Bulma said with a grin. “I’m going to put that ‘Saiyan willpower’ of yours to the test. You must go one week without getting off. If you win, I will admit that Saiyans do indeed have stronger willpower than humans. But if you lose, you have to admit that you were wrong!”  
  
Bulma felt Vegeta’s body shake next to her as he began to chuckle. The chuckle grew into full-blown laughter, the Saiyan unable to believe what he was hearing.  
  
“Are you kidding?! I do that all the time!” Vegeta laughed, now fully awake. “Fine, we’ll play your little game. I accept your wager. Hearing you admit Saiyan greatness would feel almost as good as the act of mating itself.”  
  
Bulma’s grin broadened. If only Vegeta knew what he was getting into.  
  
“Make no mistake” Bulma said as she stroked her husband’s springy hair from behind, “You _will_ be tested. Today shouldn’t count considering what we just did...we can start tomorrow.”  
  
“Fine” replied Vegeta as he reluctantly rolled off of the bed and threw on his shorts. Now fully awake, he was too hungry to sleep just yet. He walked to the doorway and paused without looking back at his wife. “Tomorrow.”  
  
The next day Vegeta woke up alone in bed, Bulma having gotten up already. He slowly blinked his eyes into focus as the morning sun gently filtered through the couple's bedroom window. He gave Bulma's absence little thought; Bulma would get up to write down any new idea that came into her head, even if she felt inspired to invent something at 3AM. The Saiyan sat up in bed and stretched, figuring he would get himself some breakfast before proceeding into the Gravity Chamber for training. After eating breakfast, Vegeta chose to pass by Bulla’s room on his way to the Gravity Chamber. He lifted his heavy brows in surprise to find his daughter’s little crib empty. Vegeta frowned. Though he would never admit it, he liked when Bulma would “make” him say goodbye to Bulla before she got dropped off anywhere and found it off-putting that she didn’t tell him this time. The Saiyan shrugged to himself, not giving it a second thought as he proceeded to the Gravity Chamber.  
  
‘That woman would forget her head if it wasn’t attached to her shoulders’ Vegeta thought to himself. ‘Whatever...more time for me to get in some training uninterrupted.’  
  
Vegeta trained as hard as he could, mourning to himself how little the Gravity Chamber impacted him at his current strength level. It was almost as redundant as Goku’s weighted gi. He needed to either train with Goku or Whis in order to truly advance his power, but if they were not available there was not much else he could do. He hated to admit that he relied on the dim-witted Kakarot to advance his training, but rationalized it to himself. Considering Kakarot was the only other pure-blooded Saiyan on Earth, he was also the only training partner even remotely worthy of sparring with him besides his own son.  
  
The Saiyan was letting loose a flurry of kicks while hovering when he was suddenly startled out of his regimen. Bulma’s voice crackled over the Gravity Chamber’s loudspeaker.  
  
“Vegeta, come on out! Lunch is ready.”  
  
Vegeta landed from midair, stomach growling in response to her words. He had gotten so absorbed in his training that he had nearly forgotten about lunch, though as a Saiyan forgetting about eating was impossible. Turning off the Gravity Chamber, he exited the door and walked at a brisk pace to the Capsule Corp. kitchen in the wing of the enormous building that their family lived in.  
  
Vegeta made it to the kitchen, pausing at the doorway. The first thing to hit him was the smell of lunch, the scents of honey, soy sauce and ginger leaving him even hungrier than before. The second thing, which competed for his attention, was Bulma standing over the stove while wearing his favorite pair of short shorts and heels. The same heels she would occasionally wear to bed in order to please him. The prince walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table, grunting at Bulma as he looked away and scowled.  
  
“Well hello to you, too!” Bulma said playfully as she cooked, something she did only on rare occasions.  
  
Bulma turned to look at Vegeta, noting his expression. He looked annoyed, averting his eyes to stare at the table in front of him while frowning. Even from where she was standing, the faintest blush was visible on his cheeks. The woman grinned evilly, as she knew her husband’s “tells” well enough to know that he was getting aroused. This was nearly always his first phase; annoyance at his own base urges when he wanted to focus on other things instead.  
  
“Why the long face?” Bulma asked her husband coyly as she covered the dish she was making and set it to simmer on the stovetop.  
  
“What’s with the getup?!” Vegeta demanded, meeting her eyes for a brief second before looking away again.  
  
“Pfft, like I need a reason to dress in any particular way! Maybe I just felt like looking cute today” Bulma replied with a wink.  
  
Vegeta ground his teeth as he thought of other things, doing his best to not let his mind be clouded when surpassing Kakarot was his highest priority. Having forgotten about the wager he made with his wife the night before he reasoned she was simply trying to get his attention during his training hours, which annoyed him. The only thing that pissed him off more was that it was working. Bulma walked over to Vegeta, swinging her hips in tune to an upbeat song she hummed to herself as she presented her husband with lunch. Vegeta’s gaze was torn between the dish in front of him, chicken with spicy ginger sauce and rice, and the view of Bulma’s cleavage as she bent over in an exaggerated way to set his plate down.  
  
“By the way, Trunks and Bulla are at Chi-Chi’s for a week...” Bulma casually mentioned, flashing her husband a devilish smile.  
  
Vegeta managed to look away from Bulma’s chest in response, eyes narrowing as his gaze met hers. The revealing clothing and sending their children away for a week sent a clear message.  
  
“You’re just trying to command my attention, aren’t you? Well, it won’t work. You know I’m busy training today” Vegeta commented before taking a bite out of the chicken. Despite Bulma cooking rarely, she was surprisingly good at it and this was one of his favorite dishes.  
  
“Now why would I do that?” Bulma asked ‘innocently’, squeezing her generous cleavage together as she folded her arms.  
  
“And now you’re jumf mockimf mff” Vegeta continued with his mouth full.  
  
“Me, mocking you? But there would be no point mocking someone with such indomitable Saiyan willpower!” Bulma giggled as she walked off, clicking her heels.  
  
Vegeta chewed thoughtfully before his eyes widened in surprise, pausing mid-swallow so suddenly that he almost choked. The wager! No wonder she was trying to seduce him. A broad smile spread across his face as he swallowed fully. He set down his fork and turned to glance over his shoulder at his wife as she walked towards the doorway.  
  
“Crafty thing. I’m onto you, and it won’t work!” Vegeta called out loudly enough for Bulma to hear as she left the kitchen.  
  
Bulma put a hand to her face, snickering to herself as she left the room. Little did Vegeta know that she had not expected to break him so quickly. She was playing the long game; now that she knew that the seed, the idea of sex, was planted in her husband’s mind, she had already won. Vegeta shook his head to clear his thoughts. Without Bulma’s beautiful breasts and sexy heels in his face, it was much easier to resume focusing on training. The second he finished his meal, he returned to the Gravity Chamber.  
  
That evening the Saiyan prince changed out of his suit and showered before laying down, preparing to go to bed early so that he could wake up with the sunrise the next day and squeeze even more training in. A few minutes after his breathing slowed, he dimly heard footsteps approaching him. After the familiar creak of the bed frame, he then felt something incredibly smooth and soft next to him. Bulma had laid down and clung to Vegeta’s arm, dressed in a white silk nightie. Her breasts were pressed against him, allowing the Saiyan to feel her perky nipples against the silk. Now that he was ready to rest, that training was farther from his mind until the next day, it was harder to squelch his growing lust. He twitched and turned around, freeing himself from Bulma as he laid facing away from her to hide his growing erection.  
  
“Oh, but you’re so warm...” Bulma protested, scooching forward to spoon against her husband. She touched his arm again, and could feel goosebumps this time.  
  
“Whatever” Vegeta muttered in response.  
  
Vegeta was beginning to realize that Bulma was fully devoted to this little wager of hers and was going to badger him at every opportunity, and there was little he could do about it beside put his vaunted 'Saiyan willpower' to the test and ignore her advances. If he told Bulma not to touch him, she would know her act was working. If he turned to cuddle her openly, his excitement would be obvious and she would have physical evidence of what she was doing to him. All he could do was silently endure it, withdrawing into his own mind while doing everything in his power to ignore how soft Bulma felt. The warrior focused really hard on how angry Kakarot’s latest training breakthroughs made him to distract himself from his growing arousal. In time, his world came back into focus as thinking about Kakarot successfully killed any thoughts of sex he could have had.  
  
Bulma rolled away after Vegeta’s breathing slowed and his tense body went limp, recognizing that he was falling asleep. She knew from his faint twitch earlier, from the goosebumps, that her plan was working. Vegeta was one of the most stoic people she had ever met, but after having sex with the man for over a decade she understood every movement, every gesture that hinted at his deeper feelings. The idea that Bulma was subtly wrapping Vegeta around her finger made her wet, but she steeled herself. It would not be fair if she did not play their game honestly as well, and she needed to remain in control if she wanted to win and prove her point. Bulma cocooned herself in their blankets, barely remembering to turn off their night light before drifting off to sleep next to him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Early the next morning Vegeta stirred, slowly drifting into consciousness as he felt something touch him. He blinked himself awake as he registered the feel of a soft hand running down his chest, under his shirt. His morning wood, which usually passed on its own by the time he had fully awakened, remained and grew harder. It took him less than a second to realize it was Bulma touching him.

“The hell are you doing” Vegeta growled.

Bulma withdrew her hand, shooting her husband a look that made his heart race. “Oh, whoops... your skin just feels nice, is all.”

“Don’t ‘whoops’ me, you little minx. Try as you might, it’s a waste of energy” Vegeta stated, voice growing louder and more clear as he woke up fully.

“Oh, is it?” Bulma asked with a haughty grin.

Vegeta felt her hand run down his chest again before it dipped to his crotch, a single one of her fingers running up his shaft over his boxers. She could feel how hard he was.

Vegeta’s breath caught in his throat as Bulma’s fingers grazed him. He shifted uncomfortably as he felt torn, the gentle sensations leaving him craving more of her touch but also wishing to win their bet at the same time. His cock twitched under Bulma’s fingers, causing him to quickly slip out from under her and leave the bed in a barely hidden panic before his self-control could waver.

Bulma looked at Vegeta with a sly grin as she admired her handiwork, the prince sporting a full tent in his boxers long after his morning wood would have typically worn off. Vegeta glared daggers at her.

“What’s with the touching?!” Vegeta asked. “You never said there would be touching!”

“Can’t handle it?” Bulma purred.

Vegeta blanched. “No, of course I can handle it. I can handle anything! But a warning would have been nice rather than pouncing me in my sleep...”

“Didn’t I warn that you would be tested before this started? Well, your testing has officially begun” Bulma said with a laugh, putting her arms behind her head as she looked over at her flustered husband.

“Have fun working yourself up over nothing then, I suppose. After all, I am not a slave to my urges like you humans are” Vegeta stated while quickly adjusting himself in order to make his erection less obvious. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go shower.”

“Sure thing” Bulma replied casually, not allowing his snide comment to rile her up. “Just don’t forget that blowing off steam by yourself is cheating!”

“That goes double for you!” Vegeta snapped, throwing the shirt he wore to bed on the floor as a form of protest before storming off to the bathroom. He had been awake for mere minutes and already the day was off to a bad start.

Vegeta glared down at himself as he soaped up in the shower, hating that after finally going down the mere touch of his own soapy hands on his cock got him half-hard again. He hadn’t had to deal with feelings this strong since he was a teenager, and it was only the second day.

‘When I train alone or with Kakarot, suppressing my needs is easy because there’s nothing around to pique my interest... getting seduced and touched will make this a good deal harder’ Vegeta thought to himself as he turned the shower dial to uncomfortably cold, grimacing as his dick was quickly shocked back into flaccidity. ‘In fact, I’d say starting what you can’t finish even counts as cheating. But still, I can’t show any weakness. And it IS only for a week...'

Vegeta got so distracted that he accidentally dropped the soap, kicking it in annoyance after realizing that it was no longer in his hand. “Damn that woman!” he said under his breath as the soap skidded around the edges of the tub. “A thorn in my side since day 1.”

Vegeta chose to train in a remote location outdoors that day, both to get away from Bulma’s teasing and to be able to use his full power without threatening to blow up all of Capsule Corp. He trained diligently, throwing his entire mind and spirit into blasts of ki that could blow up a city. However, no matter how hard he trained, he found it increasingly difficult to focus as the day wore on. His mind kept drifting to Bulma’s gentle touch that morning, to the feel of her soft breasts pushing up against him the night before.

Vegeta paused, panting from exertion after unleashing a flurry of ki blasts. He cursed to himself as his member hardened again, blatantly obvious as it pressed against his dark blue skintight outfit.

“How the hell am I supposed to make any headway like this?!” Vegeta said aloud in exasperation as he glared down at himself. “Maybe I shouldn’t have agreed to this after all. I didn’t know it would affect my training...”

Vegeta shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut as he got a hold of himself. He was not some random, desperately horny male human, nor some beast who had nothing to guide him but instincts. He was a Saiyan - the prince of all Saiyans, to be precise, and far from his teenage years. This should not be as difficult as it was.

“D...damn it!” Vegeta shouted as he shot an energy blast powerful enough to blow up the planet he was standing on into space, channeling his frustration through his ki.

Vegeta came home slightly later that night than usual, knowing he would need to be tired in order to ignore Bulma’s advances. He both longed to and dreaded returning home as his need grew with every passing hour. He slipped in through the kitchen window, ate leftovers, and walked into the bedroom to shower and get ready for bed. After he was done washing away the accumulation of dirt and blood a day of training gave him, he left the bathroom only to find Bulma laying on their bed in a lacy black bra and thong.

“Perfect timing” Bulma said as Vegeta stood there silently. “I could really use a massage...”

“Really? You bother me with that nonsense as soon as you see me?! Why don’t you just massage yourself?” Vegeta complained, glaring at Bulma as he clung to the pink towel around his waist. He secretly loved giving her massages because of what they could lead to, at least usually, but he was afraid to massage her that night for the same reason.

“Even the nice massage chair is no replacement for the real deal. Come on, please?” Bulma asked, batting her eyes.

Vegeta rolled his eyes to the ceiling as he approached. “Fine. Anything to shut you up.”

Bulma laid face-down on the bed as Vegeta faced their dresser and threw on shorts, careful to not let her catch a glimpse of his package as he dropped his towel though the slight bulge had already been obvious. He chose to wear only his shorts, as massage oil tended to get everywhere and stain his clothes. The Saiyan reluctantly climbed onto the bed and oiled up his hands, straddling Bulma before gently leaning into her back with his palms out as he began to massage her.

Vegeta massaged his wife dutifully, ignoring his throbbing member as touching her fully brought his lust to the surface. He exhaled forcefully as he unhooked her bra, thankful that she was on her stomach and he could not watch her breasts bounce out of it. He worked on her shoulders, her neck, down one arm and then the other as he gently kneaded her knots away. Bulma sighed peacefully, relaxing under him as his surprisingly tender touch nearly lulled her to sleep.

After a few minutes, Bulma talked with her mouth half-muffled by her pillow. “Let me flip over.”

“Flip over? Why, what am I doing in front?” asked Vegeta, beginning to sweat.

“My chest and collarbone” Bulma replied simply as she rolled over while under him.

“Your chest...?” Vegeta asked in a hushed tone. His breathing began to quicken.

“My ribs and the area around my boobs, you horndog” Bulma remarked. “Women get tense chests too, especially where we wear our bras.”

“I’m no 'horndog'. You’re the horndog for even bringing that up! Now be quiet if you want me to even bother” snapped Vegeta as his wife rolled onto her back, facing him briefly before he got up to reposition himself behind her head.

Bulma simply laughed in response as she laid face up, breasts exposed. As she rolled over she briefly got to see Vegeta’s erection, a tiny wet spot on the center of his tented boxers where a bit of precum managed to escape. The look of near-pain on his face as he tried to suppress himself was almost as delicious to her as the massage she was getting.

Vegeta uttered a string of obscenities under his breath as he began to work on the front of Bulma’s body. He carefully kneaded around her neck and collarbone, finding it impossible to tear his gaze away from her large breasts as he worked. From what little interaction he had with the public, he had long ago noticed that Bulma was still prettier than many girls on this planet that were half her age. Each glance he stole at other women only affirmed his choice, no matter how much Bulma got under his skin. After all, it was only fitting for a member of Saiyan royalty to choose one of the planet's best partners as a mate and she had both looks and intelligence to spare. From time to time his dark eyes stole a glance at Bulma’s face, wondering if she was having to swallow her feelings like he was. Her face was as red as his, and to both his delight and frustration he could see that her nipples were hard.

“Cold?” Vegeta asked as he firmly pressed his thumbs down along Bulma’s collarbone, dragging his thumbs towards the center of her chest and ending his touch under the base of her neck.

“Well, you did take off my bra” Bulma remarked.

“And how else was I supposed to massage that part of your back with the stupid thing in the way?”

Bulma merely snickered in response. Vegeta’s touch was beginning to have an effect on her too, but years of suppressing her naturally higher sex drive had made her an expert by this point.

Vegeta finally worked his way down to Bulma’s chest region, having no choice but to gently touch and lift her breasts as he tried to work around and underneath them to massage the underlying pectoral muscles. In the quiet room, Bulma could hear her husband’s breathing begin to get irregular and shaky.

Vegeta’s hands progressed from lifting the breasts by cupping them one at a time, to carefully working around them, to touching them directly. Driven by lust, seeing them perk up at his touch, was almost too much for him. He began to gently stroke them, the heat between his legs growing as he watched the beautiful woman underneath him blush and stiffen from his touch. After a moment, Bulma chimed in.

“Having fun torturing yourself there?”

Vegeta froze, slowly realizing what he was doing after the head between his shoulders took over again.

“You wanted your chest massaged, right? Well, there you go. It’s done” muttered Vegeta as he moved away from her, face red.

“Mmf...thanks” Bulma said with a smile, stretching her body with a little moan. She knew not to push her luck; after all, she was 2-0 even if Vegeta’s firm touch sent her heart racing as well.

Vegeta clenched his shaking hands into fists as he stood and turned away from his wife, who still laid on the bed nearly naked except for her lacy black thong. His body was screaming at him to go back to bed, to continue his massage and perhaps go lower. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, facing away from Bulma yet still erect. Bulma watched her tortured husband with a smirk, savoring each moment that he had caused himself with his smart mouth and Saiyan pride.

“You can thank me by shutting up and putting a shirt on” Vegeta managed to say after a pause.

“Since when do you care that I’m topless? You’ve seen my boobs a million times by now” Bulma asked as she started to pull the covers on top of her.

“Because you’re all oily and I’d rather you ruin your own clothes than our sheets” Vegeta sniffed, managing to come up with a convincing excuse on the spot. “Now don’t argue and put some damn clothes on!”

Just like when he was food deprived, being blue balled made Vegeta’s already bad temper even worse. To Bulma, who was enjoying every minute, the sexual deprivation she had to endure was worth it. She was genuinely curious if the tortured man could truly last seven days, trusting that he would not jack off and lie to her about it because failing and lying would damage his own pride.

Vegeta left the room, making up an excuse about being hungry even though he had eaten right before the shower. He needed to get away from Bulma, to clear his mind and get some fresh air before he did something stupid. After a few minutes of pacing the halls of Capsule Corp like a caged tiger, Vegeta was finally able to go back to bed. To his great relief, when he reentered the room the lights were off and Bulma was snoring already. He entered the bed as quietly as he could, tossing and turning for a while until sleep finally brought him some peace.


	3. Chapter 3

Early the next morning, before dawn, Vegeta heard some strange fumbling noises that stirred him into wakefulness. He soon realized that Bulma must have left the bed. After a few minutes the noises died down, save for a final creak of the bed as Bulma laid back down next to him. The second the noises stopped, Vegeta fell right back asleep.  
  
Vegeta woke up a second time roughly an hour later, eyes slowly blinking into focus. He froze in place as he felt a familiar pair of thin, feminine hands gently grabbing his ass. His morning wood surged at the touch as his feelings quickly changed from sleepy contentment to anger. Thanks to Bulma’s antics, he had been starting every morning that week with an awkward hard-on that took forever to go away and aching blueballs.  
  
“Cut that crap ou-“ Vegeta grumbled as he rolled over, before pausing mid-roll to gape at Bulma.  
  
Bulma was wearing a see-through red negligee, the nearly transparent fabric showing that she clearly wore nothing underneath. Around her neck was a dark red, diamond-studded collar. Vegeta gaped for a moment, completely speechless, as he realized that she must have changed clothes earlier that morning.  
  
After a few seconds, Vegeta composed himself. Hiding his interest, he chose to say nothing to his wife and tried to exit the bedroom as quickly and quietly as possible. Before he could make his move, his thoughts were interrupted as Bulma’s hand wandered down to her own crotch. Vegeta stared, unable to tear his gaze away from Bulma as she lifted up the bottom of her negligee to fully reveal her most intimate part. His eyes never left her as she idly played with herself, her index finger rolling around her clit for a few seconds before she used her first two fingers to spread her pink pussy lips.  
  
Finally, Vegeta came to his senses. He felt his body go warm, becoming sensitive to every touch he felt down to the brush of the blankets against his body. He realized where his mind was going and that Bulma was trying to ensnare him yet again.  
  
“What the hell are you doing?! Do you take me for a beast to be broken, like one of your earth horses?” Vegeta snarled as he wrapped himself up in the entire bed’s blankets, afraid of what would happen if Bulma were to touch him in his needy state.  
  
“I’m not doing anything to _you_ now, am I? I can touch myself wherever and however I please” Bulma replied coolly, flashing him a grin.  
  
“Hmph. Well, remember that if you go too far and lose the bet it’s all on you.”  
  
Vegeta rolled over so that he could no longer be tortured by what Bulma was doing but he could still sense her presence, still smell her scent. He could barely feel anything except for his hard dick as it throbbed in his boxers, even the brush of underwear fabric against his member sending pleasant shivers racing through his body. Vegeta closed his eyes and allowed himself to entertain the idea of helping Bulma out, of fingering her until she came all over his hand and penetrating her fully afterwards...  
  
Bulma watched her husband curiously, feeling herself grow wetter from her own touch. Just wearing sexy clothing was enough to put her in the mood, and she knew that Vegeta was always into watching her ‘shows’ until he could not take it anymore and would ravage her. Despite her husband facing away from her, she could feel the vibrations through the bed as his body twitched and grinded into the blankets impotently. She knew that if he was squirming around like that, he was barely holding himself back.  
  
Bulma leaned forward and planted a series of soft kisses on Vegeta from behind, starting right under his ear and kissing down to his shoulder. She felt his already tough muscles tighten further from her kisses, flesh as solid as granite. Vegeta began to moan but quickly realized what he was doing and turned it into a fake yawn, rolling away from Bulma and wiggling out of the blankets before leaving the bed.  
  
“Your games bore me” Vegeta said in a dry tone that betrayed his true feelings, facing away from her to hide the state he was in. In truth he was so turned on by Bulma’s brazen display that seconds of stimulation would bring him to orgasm.  
  
“I’m sure they do” replied Bulma in a playful tone as she stopped playing with herself. She knew not to take herself too far, but that she needed to pressure Vegeta at the same time if she wanted to win.  
  
“Tch” Vegeta muttered as he walked off to the shower, choosing not to entertain her further.  
  
As Vegeta stood in the shower, watching the water run off of his muscular body, he reluctantly washed his nether regions. His hand glided up and down his shaft under the pretense of cleaning it thoroughly. Before he knew it he was stroking himself, using the soap as lube.  
  
“Agh...n-noo” he whimpered to himself as he withdrew his hand, cock twitching helplessly as a string of precum mixed with the soap on his hands. He made a face and quickly washed his hands off, before rinsing his privates as well. “Get a hold of yourself. If you lose your cool on day 3, you're no better than a human teenager.”  
  
Vegeta finished the rest of his shower quickly, afraid to give himself any more time alone and naked with a serviceable lube substitute. He quickly got dressed and left Capsule Corp, knowing that he was going to need to blow off steam one way or another.  
  
That afternoon Vegeta returned home, stomach growling. He had considered staying out to hunt that day in order to avoid his wife’s “attacks”, but all of the local prey had been scared off by the noise of his ki blasts and he didn’t have the patience to hunt or fish when he wanted food right that second. The man entered the kitchen with an unusual cautiousness, like a deer peeking out into a meadow, before feeling confident that he was alone and could eat in peace. After loading up his plate and sitting down to eat, Vegeta had just started to dig in when his keen Saiyan hearing picked up familiar footsteps heading towards him. Vegeta hesitated for a second, hand gripping his fork so tightly that he nearly crushed the metal into nothingness as a mixture of fear and anticipation gripped him.  
  
Vegeta suddenly felt two large breasts press against his back. He then felt a tiny spike of pleasure mixed with pain as he was bitten on the neck. The Saiyan began to sweat profusely; between the collar she wore earlier and the biting, Bulma was giving off hints that she felt especially kinky that day.  
  
“W-what are you, a vampire?! Knock it off!” Vegeta demanded as he swatted blindly over his shoulder with his free hand, trying to drive Bulma off.  
  
“I need to get you when I can” Bulma cooed, leaning into his ear as her hands ran down his sides.  
  
“You won’t be getting any of this for another few days” Vegeta snipped, though the feel of her hands and her rough biting drove him so crazy he almost forgot about his lunch. “Now let me eat before your touch makes me lose my appetite!”  
  
“Hungry for something else instead?” Bulma purred as she gently nibbled her suffering husband’s ear.  
  
“Damnit woman, stop it and let me eat in peace!” Vegeta shouted, though Bulma could detect an urgent edge to his voice.  
  
“Or else...?” Bulma half-whispered as she continued to kiss and nibble her husband’s neck.  
  
Vegeta slammed both fists on the table and pushed himself out of his chair, whirling around to face Bulma. Bulma pinwheeled her arms back in surprise, forced to take a step back by his sudden movement.  
  
Vegeta glared at her, hands clenched into fists and shoulders raised up to his ears as he fumed at her. “Or else I’ll...I’ll...”  
  
Vegeta’s mouth opened and closed wordlessly as he realized what he truly wanted to say, thoughts playing silently in his head. ‘Or else I’ll have you begging for mercy as I finger you. Or else I’ll eat you out until you’re screaming my name. Or else I’ll pound you so hard that the bed breaks...again. Or else...’  
  
Bulma watched her husband, putting her fist under her chin as she observed him. He looked like he wanted to throttle her yet he blushed furiously, his eyes smoldering with equal parts anger and lust. Most telling of all was that his bulge was obvious, straining against his Saiyan suit.  
  
“...Gah! You must be the only human on this miserable little planet that could put a Saiyan off his lunch” Vegeta chose to say as he turned away from her, not trusting himself to say anything else lest he accidentally blurt out his true feelings.  
  
Bulma laughed, clapping her husband’s shoulder before her hand gently slid off his back. “Fine, fine, I’ll let you eat. You’ll need that energy later anyway...”  
  
Vegeta said nothing, avoiding Bulma's gaze as he awkwardly sat back down at the kitchen table. He could almost still feel her gentle touch on his back, still feel the slight nibbles on his neck and ear. The poor Saiyan panted between bites, taking a few gulps of water out of his thermos before squirting a little bit onto his hot face to calm down.  
  
‘God, how I wish I could shut her up. She wouldn’t be making all of that noise with my dick in her mouth... no. No, stop it’ Vegeta thought to himself as he ate, his concentration wavering. ‘Focus this frustration into your training. Eat well and leave. Fleeting pleasures should never take precedence over strengthening yourself.’  
  
His resolve somewhat renewed, Vegeta quickly finished his meal and flew out of Capsule Corp to resume his training regimen.  
  
Later that evening Vegeta returned home the same time he always did, stone-faced. Expecting more sexual torture, he had already prepared himself for it and built up a mental wall. He was pleasantly surprised to see Bulma in bed, dressed in her regular and far less sexy nighttime clothes, looking and acting like she usually did instead of trying to seduce him.  
  
“Welcome back” Bulma greeted her husband, smiling.  
  
“It’s nice to see you acting normal for once this week” Vegeta growled in response.  
  
“Oh, please” Bulma muttered. “Say, I have an idea to relax tonight. Why don’t we watch a movie?”  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow. “You know why we don’t do that sort of thing often. It’s because your taste is terrible! If I have to sit through one more sappy story I’m gonna puke!”  
  
Bulma’s grin broadened. “Oh, I don’t think you’ll complain about what I chose tonight...”  
  
She handed him a DVD cover depicting a shirtless barbarian standing on top of a rock, holding the decapitated head of one of his victims in one hand and a massive sword in the other.  
  
“Throthgarr the Slayer”, one of the most explicit movies ever made” Bulma proclaimed. “They couldn’t even show it in theaters when it first came out!”  
  
Vegeta examined the bloody DVD cover, looking back up at his wife afterward. He smirked.  
  
“Well if I must waste my time staring at a screen, watching you humans engage in the pathetic limp-wristed slap fights you call battling is an acceptable way to do so. I need the laugh tonight anyway.”  
  
Bulma sighed, realizing that was the closest Vegeta could ever come to complimenting a film. Still, she chose this film for a reason and was glad that the violence would command her Saiyan husband’s attention.  
  
“Ok, Mr. Grumpy. Lay back, relax, and let’s have a nice time” Bulma said as she inserted the DVD into a slot in her wall.  
  
At once, a narrow slit opened in the ceiling of the two’s bedroom and a huge projector descended and unfurled itself in front of their bed. On each side of the room, two enormous speakers emerged from the walls. The lights dimmed without having to flick a switch as the DVD began to play, Bulma’s ingenuity leading her to create a literal home theater.  
  
Vegeta kicked back, laying next to his wife as the movie began to play. To the Saiyan, it did not disappoint; after less than 10 minutes of introducing the main characters, the lead actor was thrust into battle. Blood and guts flew everywhere in a disturbing, visceral display.  
  
“Hah! Now this is more like it!” stated Vegeta, crossing his feet as he sat up against their bed’s headboard. “Perhaps you’ve been with me so long my tastes have finally rubbed off on you.”  
  
Bulma smirked, a glint in her eye that the Saiyan was too absorbed in the film to notice. “You could say that...”  
  
The movie continued on, mostly consisting of mindless violence as the barbarian slashed his way through hordes of enemies. He emerged victorious, and after receiving praise from his kingdom returned to his home and wife. The scene then lingered on the two as the barbarian roughly grabbed his lithe wife in his arms and kissed her deeply. Vegeta rolled his eyes to the ceiling.  
  
“Oh, NOW I see why you wanted to watch this tripe” Vegeta complained. “It has a shoehorned romance subplot in it like all your dumb girly films do. Shame. It was doing so well, too...”  
  
Bulma snickered, causing Vegeta to turn and glare at her.  
  
“What? Enjoying my suffering through sappy scenes?” Vegeta quipped. “What next, a tear-jerking moment where the man’s dog dies?”  
  
Bulma gave her husband a smug look, as if she had just outplayed him in chess. “This movie didn’t just earn it’s explicit rating due to violence, you know.”  
  
Vegeta said nothing as he turned slowly to look back at the screen, jaw dropping as the beautiful blonde actress took off her top. She then slid out of her panties, the camera hiding nothing as she revealed her fully nude body to the barbarian. Being a young starlet the woman had an absolutely perfect body, the lewd movie panning over her large breasts as she squeezed them together. The barbarian undressed as well, facing the woman as they sat on a bed lined with animal furs. They then began to embrace each other, the pair kissing and fondling with absolutely nothing censored.  
  
“What the hell? Did this movie just turn into porn?!” Vegeta gasped, unsure of what to make of it.  
  
“Well, this film’s goal was to push the envelope. It held nothing back... as you can plainly see” Bulma chuckled, curling up against her husband’s side.  
  
Despite knowing that this movie was a 'trap' laid out for him Vegeta watched against his better judgment, hypnotized by the view as the attractive couple caressed each other. Before he knew it, he was hard. The Saiyan squirmed in place, feeling his heart begin to pound. The absolute last thing he needed to watch was sexually suggestive content when he was already dying to get laid. To add to his misery, he could not even find relief in masturbation. He entertained the idea of sneaking off to the bathroom and rubbing one out, but dismissed it immediately; not only would his wife know, as she somehow always did, but even if she didn't it would be dishonest and he could never count it as a true 'win' to himself. In his mind, this stupid bet had gone beyond bragging rights over Bulma. His personal pride was on the line, as he said that he was better than pathetic sex-hungry humans and he meant it. Despite this his hormones raged, and with each passing moment he could feel his will weakening.  
  
Bulma grinned as she laid next to her husband, observing the subtle changes in his body as he watched the sex scene. She could feel his heart pound harder and faster, could feel his breathing quicken as he laid next to her. Sensing he was vulnerable she leaned over to kiss him in the same way the actress kissed the barbarian, dragging one hand down his abs in the same way the woman on screen was. Vegeta responded eagerly at first, before realizing what was happening and pushing her away. He panted, his body aching with need, as his brain raced to come up with something to prevent the situation from escalating further.  
  
Vegeta inched away from his wife, sitting up against his pillow as he hid his desperate lust behind a smirk. “If we’re playing the game of “do what’s onscreen”, then do I get to raze an entire army single-handedly and carry off my rival’s head as a trophy?”  
  
“Ugh! You Saiyans, I swear” Bulma groaned, annoyed that he managed to pull himself back.  
  
Vegeta grinned; his tactic worked. Using the temporary diversion to his advantage, he quickly grabbed the remote and hit the fast forward button.  
  
“Blah blah, they mate, blah blah. Back to the good stuff” Vegeta said tersely as he held the button down. Though if he was alone he would have had absolutely no problem getting off to that scene, he felt a need to downplay its appeal and stop watching it before he became too tempted to take things further.  
  
Bulma sat back as she rubbed a finger across her lips, pleased that her plan mostly worked. Seeing Vegeta try to downplay the sex scene while his member stood straight up in his boxers was quite a sight, one that she could not resist taking advantage of. She used her index finger to stroke right under his cock head, through his boxers. “It seems like a part of you liked that scene, at least...”  
  
“Ngh-hey! Hands off!” Vegeta cried, throwing the bed's thickest blanket on top of himself. A shiver raced through him, the tortured man visibly sweating as he put both hands over his groin protectively.  
  
Bulma planted a tiny kiss on her angry husband’s shoulder in response, clearly not intimidated. “You poor thing... you must be ready to explode.”  
  
Vegeta turned red and focused on the projector screen, barely blinking as the sexual tension nearly rendered him speechless. He fought with himself to come up with a retort, anything to prove to Bulma that she had not 'won'.  
  
“Maybe ready to explode with rage if you don’t let me finish the movie!" Vegeta snapped. "It’s worth watching again after skipping that lovey-dovey crap.”  
  
“Whatever you say, dear” Bulma giggled as she laid next to him, watching the rest of the movie in silence.  
  
Neither said a word to each other as the rest of the movie played out, the abrupt sex scene ending with the barbarian leaving his wife to return to battle. Satisfied by the movie’s gory climax yet deeply yearning for a climax of his own, exhaustion won out over lust as Vegeta fell asleep in his wife’s arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Vegeta woke up abruptly, not realizing that he was drooling on his pillow and dry-humping Bulma from behind. The second he realized what he was doing he scooted back and wiped his mouth, mortified. Bulma was half-awake by then, as his movements woke her up. Feeling his tense body, his hard member pressed against her, made her tremble with need. It did not take long for the smell of her arousal to hit Vegeta’s sensitive Saiyan nose.  
  
‘That smell. Is she...?’ Vegeta wondered. Lust overriding his reason he moved back over behind Bulma, draping an arm over her pelvis and slipping a finger down her panties before she could react. She was dripping wet.  
  
Bulma squealed and rolled away from her husband, who responded by death-gripping the sheets as he tried to get himself under control.  
  
“God, you’re wet...” Vegeta said in a quiet, strained voice.  
  
“So? You underestimate human willpower and compare us to rabbits, then pull that stunt on me?” Bulma said hastily as she grabbed her clothes for the day.  
  
“Well, you did that to me before!” Vegeta shot back, folding his arms.  
  
“I didn’t go in your underwear, though” Bulma noted, hands on her hips.  
  
Vegeta, never missing an opportunity to act smug, looked at Bulma with a glint in his eye.  
  
“Do I sense that indomitable willpower of yours crumbling?” The Saiyan asked in a patronizing tone as he sat up and faced her while still hard, sensing a chance to ‘fight’ back. “Are you going to be able to hold back for the entire time we agreed upon?”  
  
Bulma turned beet red, sensing that Vegeta was trying to turn the tables on her. As enticing as his cock felt, as tempting as it looked straining against his boxers, she would not allow him the satisfaction of 'winning'.  
  
“Of course I can” Bulma replied dismissively, shimmying out of her panties before looking at him while fully nude. “Whether you can is a different story...”  
  
“Tch. You’ll see” Vegeta responded, eyes drawn to her exposed and clearly wet pussy for a brief second.  
  
The Saiyan quickly laid back down and wrapped himself up in the still-warm blankets, heart pounding as he turned to face away from Bulma. A shiver raced through him as he uselessly humped the blankets a few more times. His cock throbbed, pulsing in tandem with his racing heartbeat as his pent-up frustration grew with each passing day. He could still smell his wife’s scent on their covers, faint yet lingering.  
  
Bulma shook her head silently and left the room to shower, bringing a change of panties into the bathroom with her.  
  
‘Sneaky bastard’ the woman thought to herself as she entered the bathroom. ‘Don’t let him turn this around on you or you’ll never hear the end of it.’  
  
Vegeta showered as soon as Bulma was done, doing his best to avoid her as the prolonged teasing left him in an exceptionally foul mood. Having to deal with more conventional frustration on a daily basis, the added sexual denial was beginning to really bother him. He ruminated over the past few days as he grabbed breakfast, unable to shake the ugly mixture of unfulfilled lust and growing anger that welled up inside of him. Vegeta shook his head as he ate and got ready for the day, for once actually looking forward to seeing Goku. The dimwit had finally gotten free from the clutches of his wife and could spare a day to train with him. He looked forward to punching Goku’s face in even more than usual, planning to take out his frustration on the hapless Saiyan.  
  
Later that day, Goku and Vegeta faced each other. The two radiated power, a cyan aura emanating from them as they battled each other in their Blue forms. The men panted as they floated in mid air, bruised and bloodied, strafing back and forth while never taking their eyes off of each other as each one looked for an opening in the other’s guard. After a pause Vegeta noticed the slightest lapse in Goku’s defense and lunged forward, punching his sparring partner so hard that he was cratered into the earth.  
  
“Oww!” Goku whined as he sat up, rubbing his shining blue hair. “Jeeze Vegeta, you’re on fire today!”  
  
“Shut up and face me, Kakarot!” Vegeta shouted back at Goku from midair, his harsh voice echoing through the ravine they fought in.  
  
“I will, I will! Just, uhh, give me one sec” Goku said as his hair darkened to its natural black color, the Saiyan hopping out of the crater Vegeta’s blast created.  
  
“What? Why are you... what the hell, don’t do that in front of me!” Vegeta shouted as Goku turned around, stood against a rock, and lowered his pants below his crotch to pee.  
  
“Why? Who cares?” asked Goku casually.  
  
“You boorish, uncouth lowborn!” Vegeta spat, disgusted at Goku’s lack of manners. “No wonder your wife’s fed up with you!”  
  
“Oh you know Chi-Chi, she’s always mad about somethin’” Goku continued to talk as he peed, completely oblivious to Vegeta’s rage.  
  
“So is Bulma, but that doesn’t stop me from training every day. Just because you’re married to a strong-willed woman doesn’t mean she should get her way. It’s not like I allow that to happen with my wife...”  
  
Goku turned his upper body to give Vegeta a sidelong glance, one eyebrow raised. “Uh-huh” he uttered, clearly not buying it.  
  
“Don’t look at me while pissing, you weirdo!” shouted Vegeta, looking away from Goku as he tried to steer the conversation away from women. “Get a single drop of pee on your clothes and we’re done. I’m not touching you.”  
  
"Bulma’s got the guts to try and boss around Beerus, of all people!” Goku continued, not caring about what Vegeta said. “There’s no way she doesn’t get her way at least sometimes.”  
  
Vegeta felt his blood boil. The only thing worse than dealing with Bulma at home was hearing Kakarot rub it in his face while he tried to escape thinking about her. Vegeta let all of his rage and frustration channel into one hand, holding his palm upwards as he began to charge a massive ki blast.  
  
Goku felt the heat on his back and turned around a second time, gasping and nearly ruining his pants in surprise. “H-hey! No fair, Vegeta! Charging up while I’m busy is a cheap shot!”  
  
“Then you’d best shut your mouth, get back up here, and try to stop me” Vegeta snipped, the energy ball steadily growing in size.  
  
“Ugh, fine. You’re even crankier than usual today, you know that?” Goku whined as he finished his business. Immediately afterward he transformed back into his Super Saiyan Blue form, causing a small explosion that sent rocks and debris flying out in all directions.  
  
Vegeta said nothing, glaring down at his opponent as his ball of ki continued to grow. He had no intention of blasting Goku while he was preoccupied, as the ‘cheap’ tactics he formerly employed when he first landed on Earth were now beneath him, but he was not above using the threat to motivate him to stop talking and resume their fight. Vegeta allowed the ki ball to dissipate and crossed his elbows in a blocking position, predicting Goku’s charge as his opponent took off from the ground and hurtled towards him.  
  
Hours later Vegeta returned home, bruised and bloodied but feeling much better after blowing off some steam by fighting Goku. He rolled his neck after opening the window to his bedroom and gliding in, knowing that Bulma would leave it open for him. He showered and washed off the blood before heading to the kitchen and cleaning out the entire fridge, feeling much better than he did earlier. Ready to collapse after such a tiring day, Vegeta reentered the bedroom. Bulma was already laying down, the room illuminated only by their nightlight.  
  
“Hmph. In bed already?” Vegeta asked as he slid under the covers next to Bulma. She rarely went to bed as early as he did.  
  
Bulma rubbed her eyes and yawned in response. “Yeah, I was working all day on something. You seem awfully happy... didn’t break your word, did you?”  
  
“What? Wha-oh. No, I didn’t” replied Vegeta, smirking as he folded his arms. “You seem eager to underestimate me...as I said before, fighting takes priority and there are few things more enjoyable than punching Kakarot’s face in for hours. Why?” Vegeta questioned, rolling over to face Bulma while propping himself up with an elbow. He knew that what he was about to ask lead to dangerous territory, but he couldn’t resist. “Did you?”  
  
“No! Of course not” Bulma snapped.  
  
Vegeta was still feeling mean, still wanted Bulma to ‘suffer’ for how she made him feel. Still in a combative mood from fighting Goku all day, yet far more in control after blowing his energy fighting, Vegeta toyed with the idea of getting revenge by giving his wife a taste of her own medicine.  
  
“Now who’s the short-tempered one?” Vegeta asked as he inched closer, lifting Bulma’s chin with a finger. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips, gentle yet forceful, wanting her to feel the longing he had been dealing with all week.  
  
Bulma responded to her husband’s touch, kissing him back and gently slipping her tongue in his mouth. Vegeta’s eyes bugged in surprise, but he found himself unable to tear himself away from her as he returned her kiss hungrily. His hand slipped under her nightie, gently gripping one of her breasts as his thumb rolled across her nipple. Bulma paused her kissing to gasp in his mouth, urging Vegeta on. The Saiyan slipped his head under the blanket, inching Bulma's nightgown up to her neck and continuing to fondle one of her breasts as he softly licked her other one. He felt his wife shudder underneath him, lifting her hips to him and emitting a soft cry as he continued to ravage her.  
  
All at once, Vegeta stopped. He gulped, rubbing a hand over his face to ease his pained expression before lifting his head up from under the covers. He looked at Bulma, who's lustful gaze quickly turned into a grimace of annoyance.  
  
“Cut it out!” Bulma cried, shoving Vegeta away from her.  
  
Vegeta chuckled softly, giving his wife a cocky smirk. The foreplay left his dick so hard it almost hurt, but seeing his wife’s shocked expression made it worth the mutual torture.  
  
“Now you know how it feels” crowed Vegeta. His member hidden from view, the only indication that he was aroused as well coming from his harsh and ragged breathing.  
  
“You jerk!” Bulma shouted as she threw a pillow at him. Vegeta blinked as the pillow hit his face, not budging an inch.  
  
“Turnabout is fair play” Vegeta stated as he turned around, facing away from Bulma. He had his own burning lust to deal with now, but at least he was confident that he dragged Bulma down with him this time.  
  
“Oh, you _will_ regret this” Bulma said in that oddly calm voice she used when Vegeta was in real trouble.  
  
Vegeta remained silent as his smug expression evaporated, breaking out in a sweat as he wondered what Bulma meant when she said that. He had a feeling that Bulma was going to go even farther the next day, the thought of more prolonged teasing both scaring him and fueling his raging hard-on at the same time. Hiding his lust-induced anxiety behind a mask of bravado, he simply muttered “oh, please” as he inched over to the edge of the bed to sleep.  
  
Bulma laid awake, plotting her actions for the next couple of days. She was running out of time and despite Vegeta clearly suffering, he appeared to be holding true to his word up to that point. Even worse he was managing to retaliate, to throw her off her game and cause her to risk losing to him as he played with her. She knew what she was going to do; no more subtlety, no more gentle teasing or light seduction. She was going to go all out.

 


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Vegeta made sure to get up earlier than Bulma, knowing he was at his most vulnerable when teased while still hard from morning wood. He quietly showered, got dressed and raided the fridge before leaving, flying away from Capsule Corp before the sun could rise. He floated some distance above the building, hovering in place as he watched the morning sun peek over the horizon. The man smiled to himself, satisfied with his move. He got some ‘revenge’ on Bulma the night before, then got away before she could retaliate.  
  
“She can do nothing but daydream about me now” the Saiyan thought to himself smugly. He then drifted off towards the site of one of his favorite training grounds, planning to push himself harder than ever in order to get his mind off of things.  
  
Around lunchtime, Vegeta returned to Capsule Corp. He noticed that Bulma was nowhere to be found and sighed in relief, knowing that he was granted a brief reprieve from her relentless teasing. However, sexual tension was not the only thing that was bothering him. He had fought hard with Goku the day before, far harder than he had trained when alone, and though he would never admit it his muscles were pretty sore.  
  
The Saiyan stretched his arms, rubbing the back of his neck. Tension. While he regularly worked through the pain without complaint, he also knew from Whis’ coaching that tense, stubborn muscles which had locked up were not good for growth as a fighter. Still, he had no time to relax; every minute spent not training was time Goku had to grow stronger than him.  
  
Tortured by both sexual and muscular tension, Vegeta closed his eyes in thought as he tried to figure out how to find relief besides the obvious solution. A massage was impossible; there was almost no one strong enough to penetrate the knots that formed in Saiyan muscles that he would allow to touch him. He could probably bribe Trunks into giving him one later, but the boy was still over at Chi-Chi’s house. After thinking for a minute, an idea came to him.  
  
“The jacuzzi... of course! How could I forget about that thing?” Vegeta exclaimed aloud.  
  
Bulma had a hot tub room installed recently, though it had been so warm outside that neither person had bothered to use it more than once or twice so far. In the evening, right before bedtime, Vegeta planned to spend some time stretching and using the hot tub in order to limber up his muscles again.  
  
‘And that fool Kakarot thinks that just lying around will help him recuperate after an intense training session. Hah! Even leisure time should be spent honing your body to prepare for further strengthening. It’s a miracle he’s managed to get so far with that backwards attitude of his’ Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
Just the mere thought of relaxing in the hot tub cooled his anger slightly. He wished he could hop in it right then. However, it was hot outside and there was still plenty of daylight that could be spent training, even through his painfully tight muscles. He was no Yamcha, nor a layabout like Kakarot. A real Saiyan pushed himself to his absolute limits, then pushed beyond even that. Vegeta rolled his shoulders, hearing them crack, and went to grab lunch.  
  
That evening, Vegeta returned home with a satisfied smile on his face. For once, his day went well; he trained hard, did not get interrupted by anything, and best of all Bulma had not been around to torture him. While he still craved sex, having to push dirty thoughts out of his mind every few minutes for the entire day, it was easier to do so when Bulma was not in his face tempting him. He stretched and got ready for bed before putting on his swimming trunks, planning to relax in the jacuzzi for a few minutes before going to sleep for the night.  
  
Vegeta walked to the new spa room that Bulma created specifically for the hot tub. Unlike most of Capsule Corp’s other rooms the walls were a calming beige in color, with some sides accented with bamboo panels. A large, dimly lit indoor wall fountain trickled on the far side of the room, by a set of benches and towels. He snorted dismissively as he walked into the room. Bulma’s mother was responsible for the room’s spa-like atmosphere, an effort the Saiyan found worthless. Why bother filling a room with pointless decor when the hot tub itself was the only usable thing in it? If there was one thing Vegeta loved about his wife, it was that she generally shared his preference for practicality.  
  
Vegeta threw his towel to the side and turned the dial on the hot tub. Immediately the jacuzzi’s powerful jets roared to life, churning the small basin's water into frothy waves. He then adjusted the hot tub’s temperature, preferring it much hotter than other members of the Briefs family. After less than a minute, the hot tub became so warm that steam began to rise off of the water’s surface. Vegeta folded his arms, nodding in approval before easing into the tub. The water rippled around the Saiyan as he entered the water, the heat enveloping him as he emitted a pleased sigh. He angled himself so that the hot tub’s jets pounded into his back and shoulders, hitting his sorest spots. He took a quick drink of water from a glass he had brought along, knowing how important it is to stay hydrated while in a hot tub, before leaning back against the jet that hit his neck and closing his eyes.  
  
One eye popped open as the door to the spa room slid open. Vegeta looked up in surprise, praying that Bulma’s parents had not decided it was time to use the jacuzzi at the same time he did. They would gladly share it with him, and the hot tub was more than large enough to accommodate multiple people, but Vegeta would rather bathe in ice cubes than exchange small talk with them while he was trying to relax. He grimaced as he recognized who had opened the door instead; Bulma.  
  
Bulma walked into the room, wearing a blue bathing suit with teal accents that matched her hair. In one hand she carried a bottle of red wine; in the other hand, two champagne glasses. Vegeta did not notice that she used two free fingers to quickly lock the door behind her.  
  
“Oh, it’s you” Vegeta said flatly.  
  
“Thanks for the warm reception” Bulma replied sarcastically, grinning despite herself. She kneeled down and carefully set the wine and glasses next to the hot tub’s edge before dipping her foot into the tub. She quickly yanked it back with a yelp.  
  
“Why do you always set the jacuzzi to be so damn hot?! I think Hell is cooler than the tub right now!”  
  
Vegeta looked at her out the corner of his eye. “Maybe it’s to keep loudmouth women out of - hey, don’t mess with the temperature!” He protested as Bulma changed the dial.  
  
“Stop whining, I’m only bringing it down a few degrees” Bulma replied dismissively. “Besides, if the temperature remained this high you would turn into the Prince of all Lobsters!”  
  
“Oh, shut up” Vegeta muttered, folding his arms.  
  
Bulma laughed at her grumpy husband as she slid into the hot tub, unable to conceal her smirk as she inched closer to him. Vegeta began to sweat as he watched Bulma’s barely-concealed breasts float on the water’s surface, the room’s dim amber glow reflecting in her alluring blue eyes.  
  
“I’m surprised to find you here” Bulma mentioned playfully as she swam over to the hot tub’s edge, reaching out with wet hands to uncork the wine.  
  
“And I’m not surprised that you practically stalked me here because heaven forbid I get some time to myself” Vegeta snarled.  
  
“Oh please. You’ve been by yourself all day!” Bulma responded as she poured herself a glass of wine. She held up the second, empty glass. “Want some?”  
  
Vegeta eyed the glass warily. “No. That stuff does nothing but make one act silly, and too much of it could disrupt my training tomorrow.”  
  
“What are you talking about? You don’t even get hangovers! That’s a bigger superpower than flying, if you ask me” Bulma exclaimed. “Or are you just afraid that I’ll be completely irresistible after a glass or two?”  
  
“No! Again you insult me by comparing me to the moronic, backwards males of your species” Vegeta barked, brows furrowed in annoyance. “I could clear out an entire wine cellar and still be more alert than Yamcha after one bottle.”  
  
Bulma screwed up her face in an attempt not to burst out laughing. Even after all these years Yamcha was Vegeta's favorite target of derision, and she knew that this was at least partially rooted in insecurity. She managed to regain her composure, shrugging lightly without spilling a drop from her glass. “Suit yourself.”  
  
Vegeta glowered at the bubbling water in front of him, arms still folded as his fingers tapped against his arms in agitation. After about a minute of silence, he reached for the wine himself.  
  
“You know what? If you insist on lurking around and ruining my relaxation time, I will require some of this alcohol to tolerate your presence.”  
  
“How flattering” Bulma deadpanned, though her flat voice was contrasted by the mischievous glint in her eyes. She knew the Prince fancied red wine, though he drank very rarely, and Bulma chose his favorite brand on purpose. He took the bait.  
  
Vegeta sat back, sipping on his glass as he watched the steam rise from the hot tub. He leaned back after a moment, closing his eyes and smiling to himself as a light buzz from the wine settled in and mixed with the relaxing pounding motion from the hot tub’s jets against his body. He was fully aware that Bulma was in her bathing suit, in a hot tub, and that they were both drinking, but he was not very concerned. After his stunt the night before, Vegeta felt he had made his point and that if his wife attempted anything sexual, she would lose her cool before he did. He was now confident in his control, both over his lustful urges and in his ability to rebuff Bulma’s attempts at seducing him.  
  
After a moment, the Saiyan half-opened one eye to stare at Bulma. “I see you haven’t tried anything fishy tonight. Gave up, did you?”  
  
Bulma shrugged a second time, setting her half-empty wine glass back on the hot tub’s surface tile. “As you said, there’s no point in trying. Mmm...all I want to do is relax...” she arched her back against the hot tub’s jets with a moan.  
  
Vegeta quickly looked away, staring at the water to his right. After a moment, he saw Bulma’s bikini top float into view as it was blown back and forth by the hot tub’s jets.  
  
“Hmph” Vegeta uttered, though his face flushed from a reason other than the hot water. “Have you grown so bold as to remove your bathing suit when your parents could walk in?”  
  
“Door’s locked” Bulma said in a low voice.  
  
Vegeta’s eyes widened. He quickly looked to the door, only to see that it was indeed closed and locked. He then slowly turned to look at Bulma. The woman looked back at him with her breasts free and slightly red from the hot water, soaking in the tub with a grin on her face. The man’s eyes darted back and forth nervously as he realized what was happening. In his arrogance, he had allowed Bulma to set him up. Now he would either have to leave the hot tub, which he didn’t want to do, or endure her teasing him yet again.  
  
Vegeta held up the soaked, free-floating bikini top with two fingers as he glared at Bulma, stern gaze hiding his rattled nerves. “Aren’t you missing something?”  
  
“You’re right!” Bulma exclaimed. She took the bikini top and flung it out of the hot tub, before inching out of her bathing suit’s bottom piece as well.  
  
Vegeta slapped his forehead, grinding his teeth in frustration. ‘Not this again... just get up and leave. Don’t look at her. Don’t even think about her...’ he thought as his heart rate steadily rose, an all too familiar tingle racing through the core of his body.  
  
Vegeta kept his eyes closed, nostrils flared as he tried to control his breathing, before he felt nails gently drag down one arm. His eyes popped open to see Bulma staring directly at him, blue eyes half-lidded and cheeks flushed as her wet hair stuck to her face. Before the Saiyan could react she was straddling him, one thigh on each side of his legs as her pussy rested right on top of his shaft. His dick, which was already at half-mast, sprang to its full length within seconds. Vegeta’s mouth parted as he panted like a dog, both from the heat of the hot tub and the even greater warmth radiating from between Bulma’s legs as she straddled him.  
  
“I... mmf... I knew you were going to try something” Vegeta managed to say, eyes squeezed tightly shut as his dick flexed repeatedly against his wife’s womanhood. Even through the fabric of his shorts he could feel the outline of her labia, the slight firmness of her clit as she pressed herself against him.  
  
“So?” Bulma purred as she grabbed the back of Vegeta’s hair, pulling his head back as she fully clambered on top of him. Her lips gently brushed against his before she turned to whisper in his ear. “If you want me to stop, just say so.”  
  
The corner of Vegeta’s lip twitched as he tried to muster up the ability to say something. To tell her to stop, to get off of him and leave him alone. However, he just could not form the words. He could bluff and bluster all day, but he could not deny what he truly wanted.  
  
“You are awful” Vegeta managed to say as he reached up with one hand to grab Bulma’s ass, forcing her to press up tighter against him. Bulma responded eagerly, still gripping his hair as she leaned in for a deep kiss.  
  
Vegeta looked up at his wife between deep, quaking breaths, eyes carrying the dazed expression of someone moved by lust and wine. “You said the first to actually get off loses... you never said anything about messing around without getting to that point.”  
  
“True” Bulma managed to say before diving in for another kiss.  
  
Bulma let go of Vegeta’s hair to grip the edges of the hot tub, grinding herself against the Saiyan as she frenched him. Vegeta quivered, moaning into her mouth as he reached up with one wet hand to gently stroke her cheek. After a moment Bulma broke the kiss, reaching down underneath the churning water to grab her husband’s cock. Vegeta gasped, legs tensing and toes curling under the water as Bulma began to stroke him. Vegeta gripped the submerged shelf of the hot tub that he was sitting on with one hand, rock hard cock twitching in Bulma’s hand as she jacked him off. The man buried his face in Bulma’s tits as she stroked him, taking the opportunity to lavish attention on them with kisses and licks. After less than a minute the Saiyan moaned and shook in place, clenching up under Bulma’s touch as he began to leak precum into the hot tub. Realizing what was about to happen he quickly rolled away from Bulma, turning around and scrambling out of the hot tub while readjusting the waistband to his trunks.  
  
Bulma turned around to look up Vegeta, red-faced and panting. There was nothing more in the world she wanted than to be pounded by him at that moment, but her lust was also dampered by disappointment. She almost won.  
  
“I’m light-headed from the water” Vegeta lied, cock still twitching helplessly as he sat in a cross legged position beside the hot tub and gasped for air.  
  
Bulma said nothing in response, meeting his eyes with an intense, lustful gaze. It took Vegeta considerable effort to tear his own gaze away from her as every fiber of his being wanted to hop back into the jacuzzi with her, or drag her out of it and fuck her right there.  
  
‘This is too close. I’M too close. I gotta get out of here’ Vegeta thought to himself frantically as he slowly swung to his feet, grabbing a fresh towel and drying himself off in record time before unlocking and leaving the spa room without a word. He needed a very long, very cold shower.  
  
Bulma sat in the hot tub after he left, calming down as she stared at the spa room’s doorway.  
  
“Damn!” Bulma cursed, pounding the frothing water with both fists as she floated in the tub. “Almost had him.”

 


End file.
